Bezine D'Oiravere
'From the Bunk' Species Weasel Gender '''Female '''Weapon Sling Age: '''Thirteen seasons old '''Theme song: "Gitana" by Shakira 'Appearance' She stands on a street corner, a strange, small, thin weaselkit covered in frills and poofs of purple, orange and blue. A purple top hat rests low on her head, hiding her eyes from view. Long brown headfur flows in waves down her back, framing her chestnut-tinted face. Her gloved paws pull a deck of cards out from beneath an orange frill. She holds them before her face, squared between her paws. The figure begins to tap her footpaw, an angle bracelet jingling with tiny bells to form a beat. Her smile widens in anticipation. A nearby fiddler starts off a scratchy folk tune, and the dance begins. The cards split, flickering and arching between her paws. The lithe figure begins to spin and twirl, the colors of her dress blurring together in the motion. Impossibilities are everywhere as the cards defy gravity, flitting around the dancing figure as if bees around a flower swaying in the wind. She dances her way into the audience, pulling cards from strange locations- a male’s lapel, a femme’s floral hat. Though tiny, almost a parody of adulthood, this young femme has suddenly become larger than life. The music winds its way to an end, and the little jill leaps back to her street corner to deliver a bow. The audience applauds before dispersing once more, leaving the little gypsy and her companion to entertain somebeast else. It is only when you reach your destination that you pat your pocket and curse. Your wallet is gone, as is every other valuable you carry. What you failed to realize as you watched the little magician’s show is that she happens to be an excellent pickpocket, and she is now several hundred gilders richer for it. 'About Bezine:' Bezine is a rather sweet and polite young jill, though don’t be fooled; she is probably trying to figure out how to get at your purse. She speaks a little bit of Vulpinsulan, mostly what is necessary for survival in the Imperium, and it is heavily accented. She and her elderly fiddle-playing companion, Gian, communicate solely in their mother tongue for reason of that Gian speaks no Vulpinsulan at all. Despite their meager circumstances and rather mercenary relationship, Bezine dearly loves her “Papà”, as she affectionately calls Gian. When performing or in the city, Bezine wears her fancy dress of purple, orange and blue; when not, she dresses herself in the more traditional dresses, shawls, and hooped earrings of her people. She has chestnut-colored fur with a white patch on her throat and chest, and long brown headfur which Gian has never cut and thus is almost down to her waist. At age twelve she still barely tops four feet tall, though Gian has promised her that one day she’ll “shoot up like a beanstalk”. 'Biography ' Bezine D’oiravere is, as many of her kinsbeasts in the Imperium are, a gypsy. She and Gian travel from town to town and use their combined talents to earn enough to get them by until they can reach a city which their reputation has not. Logically speaking, Gian and Bezine should start to run out of suitable venues in short order. Fortunately, city folk in the Imperium are a rather forgetful bunch and rarely tend to remember who robbed them, as they are too busy robbing each other to keep track. Thus it is quite possible this odd duo will be able to continue their act for quite some time. How Bezine and Gian were united is not quite clear. Bezine cannot remember ever having not travelled with Gian; in fact, one of her earliest memories is of being taught by him how to stitch up her socks. The two have certainly been together for so long that Bezine cannot imagine a life without him. She addresses Gian as “Papà”, and he has given up on correcting her. Bezine learned the art of card-dancing from a gypsy femme who travelled with them and was Gian’s mate for a while. She took to this skill, practicing it at every opportunity. When she was considered ready, Gian and his mate made her a dress and took her to the town to perform. There Bezine learned a heartbreaking lesson: no matter how good you are, city folk are lousy tippers. Once more the weaselkit began to take lessons from her travelling companion, this time in the art of pickpocketing. This saw a dramatic increase in their earnings, and they had almost earned enough to purchase land until Gian’s mate absconded with most of their money. Not ones to give up, Gian and Bezine continued on their way, slowly building up their finances. Now they have come to Bully Harbor, where they hope success is in store for them. Category:Beasts